Rememeber
by LostInKaos
Summary: After moving from the USA to England Kessy has felt left out and has no good friends at all. Can that change before it's to late?
1. Chapter One

This is first story in forever. Ever since my other ones where deleted I stopped writing but I'm writing again. This is my first Harry Potter story and I'm not sure how well it will go. But tell please review and tell me. Thanks a lot.  
REMEMBER  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a sunny afternoon at a little town in the USA. Three friends were in the front yard of one of their houses doing nothing. The two girls were 11 years old and the one boy was 12. They lay in the grass together saying what the clouds looked like to them.  
  
"It's a bunny!" one of the girls said.  
  
"It's a flower!" said the other.  
  
"It's a dragon." Said the boy.  
  
They lay there and continued to fight over what the clouds were until they heard some ones mother yell.  
  
"Cassandra! Time for dinner! Leslie, Brad you two better get home." She mother yelled.  
  
"Okay mom!" Kessy yelled back.  
  
"Well Kes see ya later." Leslie said and ran across the street.  
  
"Bye Kessy. Talk to you later, okay?" Brad said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Brad." And he ran next door.  
  
Kessy ran inside the house and had dinner. She was up in her room reading when her mom and dad can to her room.  
  
"Hunny there is something we have to tell you." He dad started.  
  
"Okay and that is what?" Kessy said.  
  
"We are going to be moving at the end of the school year."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! I can't move! I can't leave Leslie and Brad! NO WAY!" Kessy said yelling.  
  
"Kes there is a reason why we are moving." He mother said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll find out once we move."  
  
Next day she told Leslie and Brad that she was moving.  
  
"What? NO! I'm locking you in my basement! You can't move!" Leslie yelled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Brad asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just know end of the school year."  
  
"That is in two weeks." Leslie said.  
  
"I know and I don't want to go."  
  
"You know what."  
  
"What Les?" Kessy and Brad both said.  
  
"This weekend you are staying at my house for the night. Well have fun. Brad you can come to just not stay the night." Leslie said. The three of them laughed.  
  
Finally the day came. Kessy, her younger brother Alex, her mom and dad were leaving. They finally knew where to. England. The Wests along with Leslie her mom and Brad were at the airport.  
  
"Kessy I'm going to miss you soooooooo much!" Leslie said hugging her tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I know I will too." Kessy said crying.  
  
They let go and Kessy went over to Brad.  
  
"Thank you for being my best friend and being there for me." Kessy said hugging him.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm going to miss you Kes." He said beginning to cry.  
  
"So will I." She said still crying but harder now.  
  
"Kessy it's time to get on the plane." He mother called out.  
  
"Okay mom"  
  
"Bye Leslie I'll call you some time. Brad I'll write you and Mrs. Parks thank you for driving us here."  
  
"No problem dear. Now go you'll miss your flight" Mrs. Parks (Leslie's mom) said.  
  
Once on the plane she looked out the window and saw the three of them waving. She cried even harder then before. Once the plane took off she pulled out the picture of her Leslie and Brad a few weeks ago. Before she knew it the ride was over. Once the Wests got to Number Five Privite Drive her home in the little town of East Field seemed so far away. With in a week her room was set up just like she wanted it. She had the picture of the three of them blown up and she taped it to her wall. One month after being gone she called Leslie to see how things were going.  
  
"Hello?" she said while picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Is Leslie around?"  
  
"No she's not. She's over at Brad's house and wont be home for a while."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"I can tell her you called."  
  
"No that's okay. Thanks anyway goodbye" and she hung up.  
  
She picked up the phone again and called Brad's house.  
  
*ring ring* "Hello?"  
  
"Hello is Brad there?"  
  
"Um.. yes he is hold on."  
  
While waiting for Brad to get on the phone she heard yelling next door.  
  
"Stupid boy! Learn to do things right!" A man yelled at a boy with black hair and glasses.  
  
"It wasn't my fault"  
  
"Everything is your fault! Now weed the lawn!" The man yelled and went back inside.  
  
"Hello?" someone on the phone said.  
  
"Oh hey Brad."  
  
"Who is it?" someone in the background said.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I've been better. I hate my neighbors. It's so different here then in East Field" Kes said.  
  
"HOLY! KESSY!" Brad yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?" the person in the background yelled.  
  
"How is it in England?" Brad asked.  
  
Someone else picked up the phone.  
  
"KESSY!"  
  
"LESLIE!"  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing I don't know anyone here and the only I do know is I hear the neighbors yelling all the time." Kessy said.  
  
"Wow! I wish you were here."  
  
"Yeah so do I. Well guys I hate to say it but I have to get going. Long LONG distance you know."  
  
"Yeah I know" Leslie said.  
  
"What Kes what is your phone number?" Brad asked.  
  
"um. 1-783-379-8221. Well I have to go. Nice to talk to you again."  
  
"Yeah Bye Kes"  
  
"Bye Kessy"  
  
"Bye Leslie, Bye Brad"  
  
They hung up the phone. *God I miss them so much. Why is it we had to move?*  
  
"KESSY! MAIL!" Mrs. West called.  
  
"Coming!" she ran downstairs to get it. She opened the letter and nearly died.  
  
"Is this a joke or something?"  
  
"No why do you say that?"  
  
"Dear Miss Cassandra West, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kessy said.  
  
"That is why we moved. We are witches and wizards."  
  
"Why did I know?"  
  
"Because you have to wait to get this."  
  
"Can I tell Leslie and Brad?"  
  
"Beware if you do. Muggles aren't really accustomed to magic folk."  
  
"Muggles?" Kessy asked  
  
"No magic people" he mother told her.  
  
That happened four year ago. Kessy is now 15 years old and going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. And so is her friend next door. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Kessy walked outside into her back yard. She lay down on the grass and watched the clouds go by. She remembered how Leslie, Brad and herself use to do that. She wished so much to be back in East Field with them. After she called them four years ago she called one more time and told them why she had moved. She was a witch and was going to a school to learn magic. After that they never talked. She did get a litter from Mrs. Parks once day with a picture of Leslie and Brad now a day with a letter.  
  
'Dear Kessy, Hello. How are you? I'm betting not very well since Leslie and Brad have stopped talking to you. I don't understand why. I still talk to your parents and I know. Well some news on the two of them. Brad is a junior and East Field High. He plays on the baseball team. And He's in the choir. Leslie is a sophomore at East Field High. She is a photographer for the year and she goes to Brad's concert and games to support him. Leslie and Brad have been dating for three months now and seem pretty happy. I know it would be better if they were telling you but every time I tell Leslie to write you or call you she says she doesn't have time or she is to busy or something is going on. Well dear I'm going to go now. I hope to talk to you later. Goodbye Always Mrs. Parks.'  
  
Thank was three weeks ago. She still can't believe that Leslie Parks and Brad Wakefield are dating. She never thought that would happen. *Wow. Who thought Leslie and Brad would be together. I never did* she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Kessy" someone said to her. It turned out to be her neighbor.  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Still in shock over my use to be friends." She replied back to him.  
  
"Oh what happened?" Harry asked  
  
"They are dating. I mean I never thought they would date."  
  
"Oh! Well look at it this way you know they are happy." He said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I've just missed them and I don't know what to do." She said still down about the whole thing.  
  
"Write them."  
  
"Tried"  
  
"Um. Owl?"  
  
"Freak them out way to much"  
  
"Call them?"  
  
"They hang up on me."  
  
"Ouch. Um. I don't know. Maybe Ron or Hermione would know." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah Hermione always knows what to do. Could you ask her for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure I can." Harry said.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" His Uncle yelled.  
  
"COMING!" He yelled back. "I hate it here. I can't wait till school" and then he walked into the house.  
  
"Kessy dear phone call." Mrs. West called to her.  
  
*Who would be calling me? I have no friends. Other then Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they aren't really that good of friends* she thought to herself. She walked into the house and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi is this Kessy?"  
  
"Yes it is. Who is this?"  
  
"You can't recognize who this is?"  
  
"No. Should I know?"  
  
"You should. We use to talk all the time."  
  
"The only people who I use to talk to all the time was Leslie and Brad from American." She answered back to the person.  
  
"Well I know them."  
  
"Really? How?" She was very freaked out.  
  
"I am one of them."  
  
"OHMYGOD! BRAD!"  
  
"Nice to talk to you to Kes. Now if only I could hear."  
  
"Oh sorry. Why are you calling? I haven't talked to you guys in over four years." Kessy said really shocked still.  
  
"Well I was cleaning my room I know shock and I found your number and I realized that we haven't talked in forever so I called."  
  
"Wow! So how are things? I mean you and Leslie. How is everything going between you two?" Kessy asked.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Mrs. Parks wrote me a letter and that was in it. Also you are in choir good job I never really thought of you as someone who would get up in front of people and sing."  
  
"Yeah I know but hey I am."  
  
"Well I hope you do good at it. Well I have to get going. I hate to cut this convo short but I having things to do."  
  
"Oh okay. Just one more thing, how many friends do you have that are like me and Leslie?"  
  
"None. I don't have any friends."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Not really good ones. I mean I have some but none like you and Leslie."  
  
"Oh I get it. Well I'll let you go. I hope to talk to you again. Bye Brad. Tell Leslie I said hello."  
  
"Okay I'll talk to you later bye"  
  
They hung up the phone. Only thing was this would be the last time they ever talked to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Finally* Kessy thought as she walked back through the doors to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Kessy lets get to the great hall" Hermione said.  
  
"Coming Mione" Kessy said running after her.  
  
They took their seats at Gryffindor table and waited for the first years to come in to get sorted. This year was her little brother's first year and he was all excited and wouldn't stop talking all the way to King's Cross Station. She was glad once she found Hermione to talk to so she could leave her little brother. Finally the first year came in. All of them were looking very tense and scared of what was going to happen. Professor McGonagall started the sorting.  
  
"Able, Morgan"  
  
she ran up to the stool sat down and then.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat  
  
They went through many more students before then got to..  
  
"West, Alexander"  
  
"Kessy it's that your brother?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yeah, there is only two of us."  
  
"Lucky." Ron said  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
"Should we?" asked Hermione watching the little boy walk up to the stool.  
  
"NO!" said both Kessy and Harry.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat yelled.  
  
Finally the sorting ended and it was time for the feast. Foods of every kind were magically just there on the table. Ron and Harry eat like boys would but what can you say they are boys. Hermione and Kessy eat like girls would. It was great to be back at Hogwarts and everyone was just having a great time laughing and catching up from the past summer.  
  
"It's so good to be back here. Isn't it?" Kessy asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah it is." She said.  
  
*I wish Les and Wake could see what it is like here* She thought while she finally got to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Kessy up for a game of Wizard Chess?" Ron asked her.  
  
"No not really. I'll watch." She said  
  
Ron and Harry played Wizard Chess and just like normal Harry was beaten again by Ron. It was always fun to see what new things Ron would come up with. Just then something happened in another corner of the Common room and everyone knew who to blame that one on.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME??" Kessy yelled across the room.  
  
"Inventing a new version of Wizard Chess" Fred yelled back..  
  
*this will be fun* Kessy thought to herself.  
  
(~*~*~I was going to end here I figured that was to short a chapter~*~*~)  
  
Being at Hogwarts for her was like being at home in the USA with Leslie and Brad. How she missed them so. Just thinking about them she began to cry and didn't even notice it until..  
  
"Kessy? Are you okay?" Ron asked her.  
  
"What?" she asked looking up tears running down her face.  
  
"Well I was wondering if something is wrong I mean you are crying."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Ron just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Just then Kessy got up and ran out of Gryffindor Tower and down the steps when she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" she said and was about to run off again when she was stopped.  
  
"Kessy? What is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I'll be okay I swear." She said.  
  
"Let me guess. Leslie and Brad?" he said.  
  
She just nodded her head.  
  
"Oh Kessy it's okay every one losses friends. You just lost them in the wrong way."  
  
"THEY STOPPED TALKING TO ME!" she yelled.  
  
"I know that. But there really isn't anything you can do about it. They are over 3,000 miles away. You just have to go with the fact that they rather be with each other then trying to keep up with you." Harry said.  
  
Kessy fell quite. She didn't say anything. After a while she finally said something.  
  
"I guess you have to see something. I just got this from Mrs. Parks and she wanted me to know about it." Kessy said.  
  
They walked back into Gryffindor Tower and over to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Hold on" she said and went into to get something.  
  
She came back out hold a picture. When Harry saw it he could see why she would be so upset. It was a picture of Leslie and Brad in one of their houses sitting on the coach. Brad was leaning against the side of the coach with Leslie sitting in front of him. His arms where around her stomach with her hand over them and they were both asleep. He knew why she would be so upset now.  
  
"Kes I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh it's okay. You know Brad never told me that they were so close that they were sleeping together like in the pic." Kessy said sad and upset at the same time.  
  
"When did you talk to Brad?"  
  
"That day I talked to you outside and you were told to go do something. I went inside and mom said I had a phone call it was Brad. I had to bring him and Leslie up or else he would have said nothing." Kessy said.  
  
"Kessy I'm sorry" Harry said hugging her.  
  
She began crying in his arms. For the second time in her life other then when she was hugging Brad good-bye and he was letting her cry into his shoulder because she didn't want to leave but she had to. He made it seem that if she stayed there with him holding her everything would be okay. Now with Harry holding her in his arms she felt safe once again. She didn't want to let go of him not mater what happened. Maybe she was getting a friend she hadn't had since she left Leslie and Brad four five years ago.  
  
"Thanks" she said and finally let go.  
  
"You're welcome. Everyone needs a friend." Harry told her  
  
"Yeah I know. I miss my friends that I had." She said.  
  
"It's okay. You always have me to talk to if you need anything." He said  
  
"Yeah thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Class starts. Fun fun." She said.  
  
"Yeah night"  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek to say thanks and then went into the girl's dorm. When she walked in and shut the door she saw Hermione sitting there looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What was with that?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The whole hug Harry and then give him a kiss." Hermione asked her  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It looked like you like him."  
  
"Well I don't. I like only one person and he has a girlfriend." Kessy said.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Brad."  
  
"Oh your old friend."  
  
"Yeah that's who that would be. Now may I go to bed without 20 more questions?" Kessy asked her.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
She got ready for bed and then thought about something. *Maybe I do like Harry. But what about oh never mind. That never happened that is not apart of my life as far as I'm sure. And I can't like Brad. He's taken and I don't even talk to him.* She went to bed making sure her 'secret' that never happened was never found out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked back to the common room and saw Ron standing there looking at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked  
  
"I don't know? What are you talking about?" Harry said.  
  
"You, Her hugging the kiss. What is up?" Ron asked giving him a look like 'you like her or something'  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I might like her. I don't know." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. But beware." Ron said and walked to the boy's dorm.  
  
*Of what?* Harry thought. He went to bed that night wondering what Ron was talking about. He was guess he would find out soon enough. And soon he would. 


End file.
